Faithfully
by Sisscat3565
Summary: Johnny is all alone when he gets jumped and the one person he calls for does not show...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first ever story. I've been watching a lot of 80s movies, so i just had to write for this book:). Anyway, please enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. Johnny and Dally would not have died if I had any say in it..**

It was a bitterly cold night when Johnny was walking back from the empty lot. "It has to be a least one in the morning," Johnny said to himself. He was hoping to sleep in his own bed without any confrontations with his parents. Being the only one out on the streets at this time of night sure did make Johnny nervous. The Socs have been jumping Greasers more frequently lately. Darry told each and every member of the gang to always have someone with them when they went out. Dallas Winston was the only exception to this rule because he could handle himself…and he wouldn't have listened to Darry anyway.

Johnny was alone tonight because he planned on sleeping in the empty lot, but the temperature dropped drastically. He turned a corner when he heard a car engine in the distance.

He picked up his pace when he heard it getting awfully close. He didn't was to breakout into a sprint so the driver could think he was scared. If it wasn't even a Soc, he would look like a spineless idiot. The car was right behind him now going slow. He knew they were Socs when he heard one of them yell, "Hey Grease!" The car came to a stop and two Socs hopped out. Johnny recognized them and realized them were on the track team with Ponyboy. "Great. They run for a sport. There is no way to getta way from this one" Johnny thought miserably.

Johnny whipped out his six inch blade and looked ready for a fight even though he was panicking on the inside. "Oh ho, look what we got here boys. A lone Greaser." One of the Socs said. "I thought they knew better than to walk these streets alone…maybe this one's looking for a fight," replied the other Soc with a wicked smile on his face. "Get him!" The Socs ran at Johnny. Johnny stabbed one deep in the side before his arm was twisted awkwardly and had to drop his weapon. "God dammit…you little shit! Oh you're gonna get it kid," said the Soc clutching his side. "Hold him real still for me."

Johnny felt his arms being held behind him so he couldn't get away from his beating. The bleeding Soc began to slug Johnny, hit after hit. Johnny eventually went limp and the Soc holding him let him fall to the pavement. Letting go of his side, the Soc straddled Johnny and began to pound on him. He kept at it until he winced in pain and began to hold his side. Johnny took this opportunity to call for help. The first name that came to his mind was his hero, Dally. "DALLY!" Johnny screamed as loud as he could manage.

"Shut him up will ya?" came from the Soc who didn't seem too interested in what was happening. "Alright, alright." The soc sitting on Johnny reached into his back pocket and took out a rag. He shoved it into Johnny's mouth. The attack went on with Johnny getting kicked and punched into unconsciousness.

"Johnny!" yelled a running Two-bit. At the sight of Two-bit, the Socs jumped into their Mustang figuring if one Greaser shows up, more are bound to. "Damn cowards, jumping the smallest of us.." swore Two-bit. He looked down at the bruised, bleeding, and broken Johnny. "Aw hell little buddy." Two-bit carefully picked up the fragile Johnny and started making his way to the Curtis' house, hoping they could help Johnny. Black eyes barely opened only to whisper "Dally," before falling back into blackness. "Damn it all," was all Two-bit said as he picked up his pace toward the Curtis' house.

**Let me know what you thought! Leave me a review and please favorite;D Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Remember, it my first story, so it won't be perfect:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I write this story during Geometry so I am sooo going to fail my final exam... But it's for the sake of The Outsiders! So please, enjoy:)**

The gang was sitting around the living room. Steve and Sodapop were playing poker. With an ace up his sleeve, Soda won the game. Ponyboy was lying on his stomach in front of the TV watching some old James Dean movie. Darry was reading the paper trying to ignore the annoyances around him."Sodapop Patrick Curtis, you're a damn cheater!" Steve yelled while standing up and slamming his hands on the coffee table. "Awww, come on Steve. Ya know I don't have to cheat to beat you," Soda said with a playful smirk. Before Steve could retaliate, Two-bit came busting through the door with a battered Johnny in his arms.

All eyes shot up to see the distressed Greaser with panic in those usually bright, ecstatic eyes. "What happened to Johnny?" asked a scared Ponyboy. "Why does it seem like he's always getting kicked around.." Ponyboy asked himself warily. "Let me fix 'im up," Darry said while rushing to get the first aid kit. Two-bit laid Johnny down onto the couch and stepped away to give Darry room to work. The gang watched as Darry cleaned the dirt from Johnny's facial wounds. It seemed to be the only place he suffered injuries at. Darry gently put his hands on Johnny's dislocated nose and started to move it. He could feel the bone on bone contact, grinding against each other as he slowly pushed them back into their original place. The nose was reset with a faint 'snap' that everyone heard and cringed at. They were all deathly silent making sure Darry could concentrate.

Johnny shifted in his unconscious state. "Let him rest… he got one hell of a beating." Darry stated grimly. "Was it his ol' man?" Ponyboy asked barely above a whisper. Ponyboy absolutely hated when Johnny got beatings from his own parents. "…Naw, some Socs jumped him and I could hear him screaming for help from a mile away..." Two-bit didn't mention who Johnny was yelling for. It pissed him off that Dally was so protective of Johnny but wasn't there when he needed him most.

Two-bit exhaled loudly and sat on the recliner with his hands behind his head, trying to calm down. He was emotionally exhausted and just wanted to relax. Soda couldn't seem to sit still. He was worried about Johnny. Johnny gets kicked around too much for anyone's liking. It's sickening to see what people do to him when they find him after the attacks. And when you witness them, it makes you even more disgusted.

"Who would want to hurt our Johnnycake?" Soda asked to no one in particular. "Fucking cowards who pick fights with the smallest kid they can find," spat a pissed off Steve. No one was supposed to hit Johnny or Ponyboy. They were just innocent kids… Darry came back from putting the rags covered in Johnny's blood and medical supplies away. He picked Johnny up and carried him to Soda's old room. No way in hell was anybody gonna make him go back outside. He was always welcomed to stay at their house; he just has this idea that he is some kind burden.

Back in the living room, the gang was waiting for a certain someone to storm through the door. Demanding what happened to Johnny and then going on a killing spree with all his rage. He always seemed to know when something was wrong with Johnny. But Dallas Winston has yet to show up. Actually, nobody has seen him in a good while.

Well, there wasn't any point in anyone staying up any longer, now that Johnny was taken care of. It had to be nearing three in the morning. Everyone was going to stay at the Curtis' house that night. Ponyboy and Soda would sleep in their bed together like always, Darry in his room, Two-bit on the recliner, and Steve on the couch. Before Two-bit would settle down, he said he had to get something from his house. He walked out the door feeling terrible. Two-bit wasn't used to feeling depressed and it felt like shit. "As if Johnny weren't about to fall apart alre…" Two-bit cut off his thoughts as he saw the person that fueled his anger.

Dally was walking along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets trying to keep them warm. He got out of jail early for good behavior for once. Two-bit walked up to him obviously pissed.

"What." An annoyed Dally seemed to state more than ask. He just got out of the cooler and wasn't in the mood to talk to Two-bit of all people.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Two-bit not too patiently.

Dally sighed, "I just got out of the cooler and I wanna go to sleep, so fuck off." As Dally started to walk away..…..

"Johnny was yellin' for ya," Two-bit said getting even more pissed by the second. Dally noticed Two-bit's clenched jaw. "What the he-,"

"Yeah," Two-bit cut him off, "Johnny was screaming for your worthless ass while he getting the tar beat out of him."

Two-bit's voice was starting to raise in anger. Dally walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "What the fuck are you talking about Matthews."

**Please tell me what you thought! I love protective people.. it is just too adorable.. Anway! Hopefully I will be able to update again sometime soon. But lots of tests and stuff...**


End file.
